


Out of the Shadow

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick looks at where he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



> Per my usual, this is 'pick-your-continuity'.

So many times, they'd each almost ruined what they had. Roy with his self-esteem issues, always too willing to walk away instead of fight for them, and Dick with all his own unresolved issues surrounding just who he wanted to be outside of the Bat's shadow had made for a powder keg of a relationship.

Now, though, as Roy sprawled back on the couch, unwilling to move because Lian was asleep on his chest, Dick was glad they had kept coming back together. He was strong enough now to know this family was all he really needed outside that shadow.


End file.
